


A sinfonia dos raios

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou minha própria luz e, se você deixar, te iluminarei também.Akira é um menino solitário, mas procura suas próprias formas de se distrair. Tantas vezes sofre as maldades dos outros... ainda assim, não deixa de ajudar quem encontra.





	A sinfonia dos raios

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot inspirada no Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu elaborei quatro outros grupos, utilizando como base a lista montada pela Milla para o Desafio de Drabbles (que, por sua vez, serviu de base para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro). Os grupos e as oneshots correspondentes são:  
> Grupo extra A: Desquietar, plúmbeo, enleada – A melancolia das flores  
> Grupo extra B: Ilação, candeia, rebotalhos – A empatia das trevas  
> Grupo extra C: Sisudo, excruciar, mortalha – A sintonia das mentes  
> Grupo extra D: Idiossincrasia, pleitear, sucateiro – A sinfonia dos raios
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Dedico esta oneshot a três pessoas especiais: Camy, Eon e Ariane (cujo amor por Pokémon descobri recentemente).
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ele nunca conheceu seus pais. Em suas primeiras lembranças, está completamente sozinho, vagando pelas ruas sem consciência de para onde vai. Os dias no orfanato são solitários. É um esquisito até para os padrões das outras crianças. Não tem a tolice de pleitear um tratamento mais humano. Akira sente-se feliz apenas por ter um lugar onde comer e dormir.

Depois da escola, passeia sozinho. Revira o lixo em busca de pequenos tesouros. Os demais órfãos chamam-no de sucateiro, mas Akira não compreende o significado dessa palavra. As pessoas jogam fora tantas coisas bonitas. Uma caixa de música quebrada. Um carrinho de madeira perfeito. Quando todos estão sentados diante da televisão para assistir ao filme antes de ir para cama, Akira esconde-se no sótão e examina os objetos recolhidos. Às vezes, até consegue consertá-los. E é assim que o som da música espalha-se pelas paredes enquanto a bailarina rosada gira em seu eixo.

No final do ano, as crianças são levadas a uma fazenda para comemorar o Natal. Akira não se junta às brincadeiras. Apenas observa a vida dos outros com seus olhos amarelos. Consegue escapulir após o jantar e perambula até chegar a um vilarejo próximo. Encontra uma Flaaffy choramingando sob a luz de um poste. Pobrezinha. Machucou a pata! Mas Akira rasga um pedaço da manga comprida e faz um curativo simples. Sorri para a ovelhinha.

Logo aparece um homem misterioso que puxa conversa. É o dono da Flaaffy. Conduz Akira para sua casa no topo de um morrinho. No porão, convence o menino a entrar em uma grande gaiola de metal. Akira não desconfia de nada. E... Oh! Que surpresa preenche seu coração quando os raios azuis de Flaaffy explodem tão perto de si! Arregala os olhos, rindo. Sente-se um deus. Akira, o filho da luz. Sua idiossincrasia.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem não manja de física, o experimento realizado pelo homem misterioso chama-se “Gaiola de Faraday”. Estando dentro da gaiola de ferro, Akira está protegido dos raios da Flaaffy. Segundo o dicionário online Behind the Name, Akira significa “luz”.


End file.
